


A kitten's persistence

by Morathi_Cain



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Cobra only wants peace, Daruma Ikka, F/M, Gen, Hoodlum Squad, M/M, White Rascals, food or fight, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Cobra only wants peace. He gives his best not to start a fight, but protect his friends at the same time. His way to ensure the peace might be unsual, but it works. If only Chiharu wouldn't interrupt them every time ...Or like Murayama likes to say: "Food or fight!"





	A kitten's persistence

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> I started watching High & Low a few months ago and I love it. It would be awesome if there would be more women fighting and playing more important characters, but I'm in for the fight scenes and all the love between the characters!  
> Cobra is one of the best fighters, but he actually doesn't want to fight, if it's not necessary, I believe. Or better: He hates serious fights, but loves to challenge strong fighters in a neutral one on one fight. And in his heart he's actually a kitten ;)
> 
> I'm going to write more ffs about them, as often as my work gives me free time. Especially with the new movie around the corner. This ff plays after the first season, since I started writing it before I watched the second one. Funny enough a few moments actually fit in perfectly XD
> 
> So have fun reading it and I'd be happy to know your thoughts.  
> All the best!

A kitten’s persistence

 

The door chimed as soon as Cobra stepped in. It was a well known sound to him since he regularly visited the store to buy his food. Or like today, get his reward.  
Whenever a week would go by without a fight, he’d go and get it. Especially when he’d been the one to prevent the fights.

Now he was standing in front of the cupcakes, regarding which one he should eat today. One? Or two? Strawberry or chocolate?  
It hadn’t been a full week. More like six days. But there had been plenty opportunities to fight and he’d worked hard to maintain peace and some kind of harmony.

Murayama-kun had been the one who’d almost destroyed it all. He’d been desperate for a fight after all the trouble at Ouya High. But somehow Cobra had been able to evade it all. Instead he treated Murayama to a meal at Itokan while talking about the problems of leading a bunch of hot headed idiots. It hadn’t taken much. Murayama-kun probably wanted to talk to someone desperately anyway.

But the whole Hoodlum Squad had looked at them as if they were crazy. Batshit crazy.

He’d heard Chiharu mutter it even. But Yamato had been quick to silence him. After all, he knew how much Cobra wanted to maintain peace.

For the balance.  
For his friends, his family.  
For his weekly reward.

He knew he could go and buy one everyday, but it would have spoiled the fun. Like this he could enjoy every bite of the godly sweetness. And if he wasn’t able to get one for a week, he’d get angry. Angry enough to take the next fight. Like he had been before the first fight against Murayama-kun. If he wasn’t able to get his cupcakes anyway, why hold back? At least in a one on one fight.

Muryama-kun was definitely an enemy to his reward. And he’d beaten him this time. This deserved at least two cupcakes. Yes.

“Chocolate and Strawberry please.”

One of the Twin Towers put them in the box while the other reached for the money. Unisono they bowed and bid him goodbye. One day he’d recall their names while buying his reward, but not today. 

All he could think of was the sweetness he’d soon taste.  
Should he wait or eat one instantly?

A noise made him look up and see a guy fleeing the street after crashing into a tin. What had made him do so? He looked around, daring anyone to try and fight, but no one appeared.

“He is afraid of you!” a voice behind him called.

Cobra turned, watching Noboru close the distance.

“But why?”

“You were contemplating so hard which cupcake you should eat first, your face was all crunched up. It was scary! Even with a pretty face like yours.”

“I’ll give you pretty, idiot.” he mumbled.

He wasn’t that scary. Surely he wasn’t. Although it was definitely helpful if only his presence could prevent people from fighting.

Noboru laughed and stopped next to him.

“Want to come with me? I have cocoa at home. And Mina will be happy to see you.”

Cobra watched him sceptically.

“You won’t get any!”

“Don’t worry, they’re much too sweet for me, I believe. So, what do you want?”

Cupcakes, cocoa, a talk with his best friend and cuddling the most fluffy cat he’d ever met? How could he say no?

“Better prepare for a long stay.”

Noboru laughed and led the way.

_________________________________

 

A few weeks later, Murayama-kun was in front of the Itokan again, looking ready to fight.

“What do you want?”

Cobra didn’t say it. He simply stared at the guy. But it was the same. No words needed.

“A fight or a meal!”

Cobra blinked. What was happening?

“A fight or a meal. It’s easy. Either fight me or treat me to a meal.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

They waited a bit more. Murayame-kun staring fiercely under his bandana at him.  
Finally he sighed.

“The meal was good and I’m restless. I haven’t had a good opponent in a while, as well as a good meal, so I want at least one of my wishes come true.”

“He’s bananas!”

Again Yamato silenced Chiharu almost instantly. Cobra saw them out of the corner of his eye. His attention went back to the guy in front of him. Who wasn’t as crazy as Chiharu made him out to be. After all, this was quite a sensible request. And instead of fighting his way in he asked. 

Cobra shrugged.

“You’re like a kitten. Always wanting attention. But thank you for asking. I’ll take the meal. I’m wearing my nice shirt. Don’t want it to get dirty so soon.”

Everyone stared.

“What?”

Murayame-kun laughed a dry laugh, while he started walking in his direction.

“If anyone’s a kitten, it’s you.”

Cobra heard Noboru laugh. Traitor!

_____________________________

The nickname stuck. Not the one for Murayame-kun, but the one for Cobra.

Every few weeks Murayame-kun would come over and call him out: “Hey Kitten, food or fight?”

And wasn’t that exactly like a cat? Running around while getting fed by different people?

Sometimes they would fight. Sometimes they’d eat and talk. Sometimes they wouldn’t even talk, just sit there in silence. No, never really in silence. Murayame-kun always talked. He’d insult Cobra, calling him different names. But “Kitten” would always stick. 

Instead of calling him crazy, Chiharu now started laughing whenever Murayame came over. But Yamato silenced him all the time as quickly as possible.  
And every time Cobra would try not to fight. But sometimes he was angry or frustrated. Or his reward had been lost for this week anyway. Then he’d fight.  
And truth to be told, he enjoyed the fights with Murayame-kun. No one except for them was getting hurt. He was a strong opponent and it was fun.

Especially since Noboru took him home afterwards, making cocoa, cleaning his wounds and letting him pet Mina. Miho-chan was with them sometimes, listening and talking. And Mina was still the most fluffy cat on earth.

___________________________

“Kitten!”

Cobra didn’t want to get up. He had been sleeping just now. Why was this idiot here anyway?

“Kitten!”

“It sounds urgent.”

“Ah, fuck off ...”

“I’ll tell him that.”

If Cobra started swearing it was seriously time to go. Especially when his favourite nap had been disrupted.  
But why? Murayame-kun was always on time. Cobra would have never make the mistake to take a nap then.  
Whatever, he would just go back to sleep.

A crash woke him up again. The door had crashed into the wall thanks to Murayame. Who was now standing in front of him. Smirking.

“You’re truly a kitten, Cobra, taking naps all the time.”  
“Oh fuck off, you idiot. Why are you here? It’s not feeding time yet.”

“The kitten is angry? Did I disturb your beauty sleep?”

Cobra got up and in Murayame-kuns personal space in under a second.

“What. do. you. want?!”

The smirk got even wider.

“Finally. Now get up. Smokey is on his way.”

“And why tell me?”

Cobra was bewildered, to say the least. Why would Murayame-kun tell him if another leader was on his way to him? It wasn’t his business.

“Because he has quite a few people with him. It looks good.”

“So you want to fight as well?”

“I’m bored. You can’t blame me.”

“You’re always bored. And crazy. So why would you tell me before he arrives?”

Murayame-kun shrugged.

“I’m bored and I don’t want to miss this fight, so I want to make sure you’re awake and ready.”

Cobra shook his head. It wasn’t any kind of answer he had wished for, but he wouldn’t debate. First he had to see what of all of this was true.

He shot a grim look at the boy and went to the entrance. He was almost out when he saw Chiharu running towards him.

“Cobra-san!”

“You see? That’s the proper way to address me.” he murmured over his shoulder. Because of course Murayame-kun had followed him.

Giggles were to be heard, but he ignored them.

“Chiharu. What’s going on?”

“Smokey is on his way! And he doesn’t come in peace.”

But why? He hadn’t done anything. The Rude Boys usually stayed in their territory. And Smokey himself only ever attacked people who attacked him or his family. And he hadn’t done anything. Had it been one of his boys? Was Dan involved with Lala again? No, Smokey wouldn’t go to war for something like this.

“Okay, let’s wait for him. Go and get Yamato and the rest.”

Chiharu nodded and went off.

“You don’t want to go towards him?”

“What’s the use? I’d rather wait here for him and the rest of the Squad.”

Murayame threw an arm around his shoulder, grinning at him like the mad dog he was.

“Mad dog!”

“What?”

“That’s what you are. A mad dog. Why didn’t I think of that one sooner?”

Murayame-kun laughed loud, but didn’t move.

With a fast kick to the right Cobra got the idiot from his back and himself a bite more space to breath. Murayame-kun rolled his eyes, but stayed away for once.

Soon a noise filled the streets. The noise of at least thirty people marching towards them, chanting. What the fuck was happening?

Just then Chiharu returned, Yamato, Dan and Tetsu by his side. They arrived a few minutes before the Rude Boys came into sight, walking straight towards them with determination. 

When they stopped in front of them, Smokey eyed Murayame with suspicion.

“So it’s true.”

“Hello to you, too.” Cobra chimed in.  
“What do you want?”

He was just happy it wasn’t Hyuga. Smokey was at least ready to talk instead of fighting instantly.

“There’s a rumour you’re planning to take over SWORD and teaming up with Ouya High. And as it seems it’s true.”

Cobra blinked.

What the ... ”...fuck?”

Murayame came forward, directly in Smokey’s face.

“You dare to insult me? The fuck? Why would I team up with this bunch of idiots?!”

“But you’re here, aren’t you?”

Smokey growled from above, not even trying to be calm.

“We’re not teaming up, Smokey.” Cobra chimed in. He wouldn’t risk a fight if the only reason was Murayame wanting to be fed.

Suddenly both of those idiots were gripping each other’s collar, their faces only a centimetre away from each other. Murayame was grinning, while Smokey looked furious. 

That wasn’t going to end well, no it wouldn’t.

Except, if ...

“I feed him!”

“WHAT?”

Both of them swirled around, looking shocked.

“We talk and I treat him to a meal. Sometimes we’ll fight. Just for the fun of it. There’s nothing else!”

“And I have to believe this shit? Seriously?”

At least they let go of each other, but now Cobra was in danger to be kicked by both of them. Murayame-kun obviously had not wanted this to be known across SWORD.

“I need Chips. This is better than any romantic comedy!”

And again Chiharu got silenced almost instantly. Cobra obviously had to teach them how to behave properly during negotiations!

“I’m serious. We have this tradition so we can exchange what’s going on. And fight without involving our people. And this mad dog obviously needs a meal once a month.”

Murayame turned fast and threw a kick at him. But Cobra had anticipated this idiot going at him. He caught his leg and turned while crouching down. With a loud noise Murayame crashed into the wall behind them. He obviously hadn’t expected him to defend himself so fast.

As soon as he landed, he started swearing like an old man. In seconds he was on his feet and charged at him again. Cobra dodged. There wasn’t much room to move, so he hit a wall. Murayame turned, swinging his fist towards his face with full force. At the last moment Cobra pushed his arms up, blocking the throw effectively. The next moment he grabbed the arm, turned again and threw him over his shoulder into a tower of boxes.

Fuck. It had happened again.

“Stop!”

Murayame glared, but he stopped fighting. Instead he tried to wriggle his way out underneath the boxes. Hopefully nothing was broken.

Cobra turned back.

“We are not teaming up and I have no intention to take over SWORD. Why should I? It’s hard enough to keep these guys from fighting everyday. It’s actually better to have a talk with him once in a while. So I know what’s going on and sometimes we can even work together to prevent a disaster. If you want, you can join. I can feed you, too.”

Although his pockets wouldn’t like the loss of so much money.

Smokey was still sceptical. But he didn’t want to fight either, so ...

“Okay. We’ll have a meal and I’ll decide for myself. But my people will stay.”

What a relaxing way to eat, but at least they wouldn’t have to fight again.

“Mad Dog?”

“I’m coming, kitten.”

“You even got nicknames?”

Cobra shrugged.

“Look at him. Are you actually surprised?”

“No. Not really.”

Cobra turned and went inside to tell Naomi to prepare a lot of Omu Rice.  
What a day...

___________________________________

After the almost disaster with the Rude Boys, Cobra decided to invite Rocky himself. He didn’t want to have the same situation again because someone thought he wanted to take over. No, not happening. And it had been a success after all. Simply talking while eating and exchanging News had been calming. Murayame-kun had been muttering all along about how his fighting opportunity had been killed, but after Cobra had promised to have a one on one match every few weeks, he’d started to hum while digging into the Rice.

A mad dog after all.

Smokey had been quite chill about all of it as well. After a few strange moments and suspicious looks, he’d apparently accepted what was happening and had started talking.

Cobra didn’t think Rocky would be as easy to persuade. And then there was Naomi who definitely didn’t like one of the White Rascals visiting the Itokan again. Maybe they should go somewhere else? Or maybe he should go to the Heaven’s Club anyway. Rocky wouldn’t turn him away anyway. They had helped each other out several times after all. Maybe he should also take Murayama and Smokey with him. It would prove a lot of trust if most of the leaders came together without an army of fighters.

But what about Hyuga? He wouldn’t be as easy to persuade as the others, would he? Maybe if someone else would take the lead? Talk to him, instead of Cobra himself? He didn’t want to be the leader of all of them anyway.

Cobra wasn’t adverse to do the talking, but he was afraid someone would suspect him to want to take over again. And if to be honest, he was happy if someone else would take the criticism and the scepticism this time. He didn’t want to be the bad guy all the time. All he wanted was peace.

“What do we do about the White Rascals?”

Thank god for Smokey.

“We should ask Rocky to join us, don’t you think? He shouldn’t be adverse to the idea.”

“Wonderful. Soon there will be no one to fight anymore.”

“I thought you got over senseless fights?”

Murayama grinned, pushing another spoonful of Omu Rice into his mouth.

“I’m all for senseless fights. I hate the ones which actually mean something. Like losing your position or your city.”

At least that’s what Cobra thought he said. It was all mumbled around rice and eggs. Cobra rolled his eyes, but agreed.

“But it means we also have to tell Daruma Ikka.”

Silence washed over the table and they probably were lucky they were alone. Yamato would have had something to say, not even counting in Dan and Tetsu. Or Chiharu, regarding the most recent disturbances. 

“I’ll do it.”

Cobra blinked.

“You?”

Murayama shrugged, shovelling more food inside.

Smokey and Cobra locked gazes. Mad dog and mad dog? It didn’t sound like a good idea. Although it seemed still better than Cobra trying to talk some sense in Hyuga.

“Why not?”

Smokey shrugged.

“They’re both crazy, so maybe he’s exactly the right person for the job.”

“I haven’t fought with him, yet, so ...”

Cobra facepalmed. “You’re not supposed to fight him. You’re supposed to tell him we want him to talk with us.”

“You want to talk. I want to eat and fight.”

Smokey shrugged again: “See? He’s perfect for the job.”

“Okay, do it. Whatever. If you start a fight, we’ll be enough to help out anyway.”

Murayama smirked, showing his craziness.

“Good boy, Cobra-chan.”

Cobra only rolled his eyes. Maybe a fight once in a while wasn’t so bad after all.

______________________________

Rocky was no problem at all. He tried to give a menacing impression first, but gave up quite soon.

1\. Why should he work against them? There simply was no reason.  
2\. He liked Smokey.  
3\. He would get help with his project to protect the women of S.W.O.R.D., having more connections and less fights.

Two days later he simply showed up with Smokey, ordering some food and handing a few bills to Naomi wordlessly. 

Cobra bought Muffins for everyone, making Murayama even happier than with Omu Rice. Which he should remember for the future.

_____________________________

It took a few more days until Murayama finally returned from his mission, actually.  
And when he did, he was covered in blood, deep cuts on his face and bruises all over.

Cobra didn’t even think when he rushed over, almost panicking. Almost ...

“What the fuck?”

Murayama grinned, showing teeth full of blood.

“Don’t tell me you’re worried, kitty?”

Without giving Cobra any chance to comment on this question, Murayama simply fell forward, directly against him. He left him with no other option but to catch him.

“Mad dog! Murayama! What? We need a doctor! Yamato!”

“Stop shouting, idiot. I’m okay.”

So at least he was still conscious.

“Falling down when you’re covered in blood is the opposite of okay, mad dog. I knew it was a stupid idea.”

Murayama tried to sit up, but Cobra pushed him down again.

“No stupid idea.” He mumbled.  
“Am just exhausted.”

“And you’re bleeding all over.”

“Not worse than after our fight.”

Okay, that was actually a point. But still. He looked quite wounded. They would have to stop the bleeding at least.

Yamato ran around the corner.

“Cobra? Oh fuck, what happened?”

“Get him inside. We have to take care of his wounds.”

“Pffff.”

Murayama tried to protest, but Yamato lifted him up and carried him inside without any problems. 

He must have been really exhausted, because he didn’t say anything anymore once they started to clean up his wounds.

“Why did you even come here instead of going to Ouya High?”

“Needed to tell, you know.”

“Tell what?”

Murayama grinned.

“He’s with us.”

“Seriously?”

Cobra stopped to look at him closely.

“Did you promise your first born or what?”

“Nah, he was quite willing.”

“Then why do you bleed as if he’d tried to gut you?”

“Wanted to see who’s better.”

Of course. How else could it have been?

Cobra continued to care for the deep cut on the chin, enjoying the groans of pain he provoked. 

“And? Who won?”

“Not sure...”

“What? Why?”

“Not sure ...”

Cobra refrained from hitting Murayama, but pressed the tissue harder against the wounds. 

“Ouch! Cobra-chan, stop it!”

“Tell me or I will care for you.”

“Uh, dangerous.”

“Better believe it.”

“One of his people intervened. Something was going on, it seems. We’ll continue or so.”

“And he’ll be with us next time?”

“Sure, he promised with blood.”

“Of course.”

Yamato rolled his eyes at them, but remained silent otherwise. Later he’d buy Cobra a double chocolate muffin to celebrate, since he wouldn’t do it himself. He didn’t believe in blood promises by Hyuga after all.

_______________

One week later he was actually there.

Hyuga stood in front of the bar, looking bored and sleepy as always.

“That’s the place?”

“Can’t read a map?”

One day he’d have to forbid Chiharu to open his mouth at all. Why was he even here?

“Go ba...”

Why the fuck were Yamato and Chiharu kissing?

“What’s going on?”

Noboru appeared behind them, holding a steaming mug and looking as if nothing was strange.

“They’re always kissing.”

“Why?”

“That’s the only way to shut him up.”

Yamato looked sincere, as if hitting Chiharu was no option.  
Interpreting the smirk on Chiharu’s face right, Cobra knew it was all on purpose. His peace had been disturbed on purpose so they could kiss?  
What? Why?

Murayama appeared out of nowhere.

“You never noticed, Cobra-chan? They’ve been doing it all the time.”

Yamato was his best friend. Why didn’t he know about this?

Hyuga simply smiled lazily and walked into the bar.

“You need a drink?”

“God, yes!”

Murayama put his arm around Cobra, leading him inside, leaving the rest outside.

“Don’t worry, you missed nothing. Furuya-chan was grumpy, that’s why I noticed. He apparently has a crush on your boy.”

“Yamato?”

“No, my old boy, Chiharu.”

“Oh god, I need this drink now!”

It wasn’t long before they sat comfortably, talking about the shit their friends and gang members did everyday. Cobra could actually get used to this.

But he definitely had to have a talk with Yamato. And probably Chiharu as well. He’d have to do his work as best friend after all.

“To S.W.O.R.D.!”

The mad dog was standing on one of the tables, his glass raised high.

In chorus they all responded.

“To S.W.O.R.D.!”

The end


End file.
